


We Don't Know Love

by orphan_account



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn't realize how precious you were until it was too late.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 4





	We Don't Know Love

It was so cold. Nowhere to go or be, no place that I belong. On my own, as I had always been. Deep breathes; I can get through this. With each step, I told myself that I could go farther, that I had to. But it only took a few steps more before my legs gave in and I fell to the ground with a thud. Time passed. Minutes turned to hours, hours to days. Hungry... I was so hungry. Weak, shaky hands clutched the snow on the ground and started to eat it. Whether or not it was dirty was irrelevant; I was gonna die anyways. Too empty to shed tears, too much pain to cry for help. It was the end. What a shame; _if I die I should atleast be able to recall some precious memories, treasure them_. 

But I couldn't remember anything. My life was a blur, my memories nothing more than a few fuzzy images. Part of me had the instinct that maybe it was better if I didn't remember. 

Sharp, cold winds. Total darkness. _Goodbye, world..._

Warmth. Is this how it feels to pass away? 

I'll let go now. And with that, I let out my last exhale. 

" _Please dont leave me..._ "

My breathe hitched. I could feel my heart was still beating. _Am I still alive?_ Slowly, my eyes fluttered open.

It was dim, but not so dim that I couldn't see. "B- Byeongkwan... ? " a voice asked, cautiously. I looked towards the person talking. For a moment, I wasn't able to formulate any thoughts; he was stunning, with messy black hair, beautiful eyes, sharp yet gentle features. He wore a fitting black shirt, which made his broad shoulders and muscular arms stand out, in a way that made it difficult for me to think clearly. _Focus._ I looked in his eyes, trying to remember if I had seen him before; he felt somewhat familiar.

"Do you remember me?" he asked, in a comforting voice; but something about his gaze made it seem like it was very difficult for him to see me like this. I took a breathe and said, "I don't remember anything." He blinked a few times; he seemed to be on the verge of tears. "There's some food and water on the table, feel free to eat as much as you want. I'll be here if you need anything at all." he assured me. Something about the way he talked to me made me feel safe. It was almost as if we had been good friends in our past lives. 

I studied him closely, trying to see if I remembered him. He didn't look familiar or sound familiar but I had some strange feeling I used to know him. No memories had resurfaced, but I felt something looking at him. 

"Byeong?" he asked, looking at me with a worried expression. I looked into his eyes. He carefully cupped my cheek with his hand, using his thumb to wipe off the tears falling down my eyes. I didn't even notice that I was crying. 

I felt unsure of how I felt towards him. He was comforting, but deep down I had the feeling he wasn't someone I should trust.

Shaky and weak, but I was firm to push away his hand. "Please don't touch me..." I said with an unreadable expression. He sighed.


End file.
